Funny Love
by Violent Moon
Summary: Oneshot! "Say you love me!" he said. "Never!" I replied, "Then I guess, I'll just have to keep kissing you!"   Extremely fluffy!


**This is an ONESHOT! I am writing this for my best friend Sana since it's her birthday! Happy Birthday Bestie! Either way, this is actually pretty bad so please don't criticise, I already know it's horrible! **

"Oi, Gangggerrrr!" Came the voice of the insufferable ferret.

"Ugh, not again…" I mumbled. Malfoy had been pestering me for the past two months. I didn't know why or what he was trying to establish but I did know he was on to something.

Randomly he would sit next to me or beside me and just bloody poke me or start rubbing his hand over my thigh. I'd slap his hand away but it came to no difference.

For two months, this had been going on and it was getting on my last nerve. I tried to avoid him but it was nearly impossible as we were both heads and lived in the same dormitory.

I looked up and saw him casually strolling over to where I sat. "Granger, don't you know it's rude to ignore people when they talk to you. Really, I would think the brightest-witch of our generation would know such a thing. But seems my mind has deceived me once again." He sighed dramatically and practically fell on me.

I quickly shoved him off, but it came to no avail. "Malfoy, don't you have something better to do than fall on me and mock me?" I asked and he simply looked away.

"Granger, I am so sorry to have disturbed you but I simply cannot have you going to be with Potter or Weasel."

"Why the bloody hell do you care? And I'm not even with them right now." I questioned as I looked at him with pure curiosity.

"Why dear, I have to! You will be mine one day and I cannot have you shagging anybody else." He tsked away and slowly lifted his head from my lap.

"WHAT? What on earth has gotten into you thick head? I do NOT shag anybody and why on earth would I be yours?" I asked with wide eyes and shock.

"Because darling, you love me. I can see right through you. I know you are in deep denial but don't worry, we can get through this. I have much dedication towards this and I am certain we can have you admitting this by the end of the week."

I jumped up, grabbed a pillow from the couch, and started hitting him. "How dare you? Just what the hell do you think you are saying?"

He caught the pillow after hitting him at least ten times and threw it on the other side of the common room. He then caught my wrists and pulled me close to him. I was now barely apart from him and I could smell his peppermint breath, which then made my shiver.

"My dear, I suppose I can teach you proper etiquette too aside from manners." He sighed and nodded. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What in the name of Merlin has gotten into you?" I asked while squirming and trying to get away from him.

"Love. That's what I am feeling. That's why I am loopy and carefree. I read once in some muggle books, that when you are in love you don't give a damn. And right now, I really don't." He looked at me dreamily while repeatedly saying love.

"Malfoy, did someone give you a love potion?" I asked with some concern. I still remembered the time in 6th year when Ron was hit with a love potion.

"I don't know. But Hermione, I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO MARRY YOU! I WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU! I WANT KISS YOU! And right now there's no one stopping me." He said as he leaned in closer. I felt his lips slightly touch mine and within minutes we were in a passionate snogging session.

When we finally broke apart, he had a cheesy grin on his face. "I knew you couldn't deny your love for me."

"I never said I did." I said but before anything my I felt my cheeks warm up. He chuckled and once again pulled me into a kiss.

"Say you love me." He said between kisses.

"Never." I replied. "Well then I guess I just have to keep kissing you until you do." He grinned once more and kissed me more passionately.

After five minutes, we both were breathless. "Say it." He commanded after we were both back to our regular breathing rates. "I-I-I love you."

I felt my cheeks warm up once again and he chuckled. "I love me too." He sighed and looked up.

I snorted in a girlish manner. "You are so conceited." To which he replied, "And you are a bookworm but I still love you. And you still love me."

I nodded in agreement and snuggled up against him.


End file.
